digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Beat Hit
Beat Hit es la canción de Digimon Adventure 02 utilizada para el sound-track para las evoluciones DNA. Esta basada en las fusiones antiguas del corazón en Japón, donde se escuchaban voces de Valor. Se escucha en las apariciones de Paildramon, Silphymon y Shakkoumon. Letra Ima, mirai wo kakete Futatsu no chikara ga butsukaru Mou, tomadou hima wa Nokosaretenain da ze Sou, haruka mukashi ni Hiru to yoru ga wakarete kara Kitto, sono tatakai wa Tsuzuite irun darou Hikari to kage ga aru kokoro ni mo sekai ni mo Sore wa kimi wo tameshite iru kesshite Owaru koto no nai tatakai Standin' by your side! Dochira ni tatsu ka Erabun da kimi no sono te de Stand up to the fight! Futatsu no chikara Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru Toki ga kuru made Moshi, kimi ga chigau to Omou mono ga jama wo shitara Saa, kimi wa nigeru ka Soretomo tachimukau ka Dochira ga tadashii ka sonna koto wakaranai Dakedo akiramete shimaeba subete Kimi no e kara nigete yuku yo Standin' by your side! Sennen mae mo Bokutachi wa tatakatte ita Stand up to the fight! Sennen go ni Bokutachi ga waraiaeru Mirai no tame ni Standin' by your side! Dochira ni tatsu ka Erabun da kimi no sono te de Stand up to the fight! Futatsu no chikara Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru Toki ga kuru made Standin' by your side! Sennen mae mo Bokutachi wa tatakatte ita Stand up to the fight! Sennen go ni Bokutachi ga waraiaeru Mirai no tame ni thumb|right|335 px Letra en Español Ahora El futuro empieza ya Poderes que chocaron Uno contra el otro Basta, El tiempo acabo Para solo estar sorprendidos Asi es, Estamos alejados, Entre la noche y el dia, Divididos Y se, Que esta batalla No acabara pronto,ya veras Luz y sombra siempre existirán No creas que este mundo ya va a Cambiar… Es la prueba dentro de la gran Batalla Si sigue asi, Esto no acabara A tu lado estar! En tus manos tomar Todo el destino, Crea el camino… Y juntos ya pelear! Usando los poderes Unidos un dia Se que estaremos Y nadie nos va a vencer Aunque, Creas que no eres igual No dejes que la soledad Te lastime Piensa, El correr no es solución Se que unidos vamos a ganar! Lo correcto no siempre veras, Se debe buscar para encontrar Por eso Si algún dia te quieres rendir Observa Que un triste final, Se puede prevenir A tu lado estar! Desde hace un milenio, Unidos lucharemos Y juntos ya pelear! Por un mejor futuro, Entonces tu yo Veremos al atrás Y juntos reiremos A tu lado estar! En tus manos tomar Todo el destino Crea el camino… Y juntos ya pelear! Usando los poderes, Unidos un día Se que estaremos Y nadie nos va a vencer… A tu lado estar! Desde hace un milenio, Y por la eternidad, Unidos lucharemos Y juntos ya pelear! Por un mejor futuro, Entonces tu y yo Veremos al atrás Y juntos reiremos Japonés (Kanji) 今、未来を賭けふたつのチカラがぶつかる もう、とまどうヒマは残されてないんだぜ そう、遙か昔に昼と夜る分かれてから きっと、この闘いは続いているんだろう 光と影がある心にも世界にも それは君を試している決して終わる事のない闘い Standin' by your side!どちらに立つか 選ぶんだ君のその手で Stand up to the fight!ふたつのチカラ いつの日か分かり合える時が来るまで もし、君が違うと思うものが邪魔をしたら さあ、君は逃げるかそれとも立ち向かうか どちらが正しいかそんな事分からない だけどあきらめてしまえばすべて君の手から逃げてゆくよ Standin' by your side!1000(千)年前も 僕たちは戦っていた Stand up to the fight!1000(千)年後に 僕たちが笑い合える未来のために Standin' by your side!どちらに立つか 選ぶんだ君のその手で Stand up to the fight!ふたつのチカラ いつの日か分かり合える時が来るまで 1000(千)年前も僕たちは 戦っていたStand up to the fight! 1000(千)年後に僕たちが笑い合える 未来のために Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Adventure 02